Love Is The Only Thing Worth Fighting For
by Vikkibianco
Summary: The shadow world is calm- for now. Clary and Jace are starting a new family. Sebastian takes an unexpected turn. Seelie Queen makes a decision. What will happen? RATED T TO BE SAFE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as I fell to the ground. I was training with Jace. We were trying to climb on the climbing wall, but without much success. What am I saying? I had no success at all( as expected since I was trained to kill demons and not climb), but Jace was already 2 meters off the ground. When I fell, Jace turned around and when he saw me on the floor, he automatically jumped. He came running towards me.

"Are you okay, Clary?" he asked, clearly concerned, as he got closer. I nodded, but he still looked worried. He sunk to the ground next to me, and hugged me. Though we had been training since 5pm, he still smelled good, like Jace. My Jace. When he hugged me, I rested my head against his chest. As I inched closer, I felt an overwhelming wave of pain go through my ankle. Though I tried to control myself, I couldn't help but to cry out in pain. Jace immediately pulled away, and looked into my eyes, puzzled.

I looked into her beautiful green eyes. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever- wait. I can't get distracted now. Had I hurt her? I would never forgive myself if I had. "What is it?" I asked.

"My ankle" she weakly answered. I moved my hands to her ankle, and barely touched it when she cried out in pain again. Now I was really worried.

"I think something is wrong." I said to her. "IZZY! CALL MAGNUS NOW!" I yelled. Isabelle's room was at the end of the hallway, next to Clary's. It took her exactly 47 seconds to answer me.

"Jacey, dear, would you mind calling him yourself?" she said sarcastically "I am kinda busy right now, kissing Simon, so if you don't mind-"

"It's Clary!" I cut her off. 5 seconds later, both, Isabelle and Simon appeared at the doorway. "Call him now!" I yell at Izzy. This time Isabelle didn't argue at all.

She just grabbed her cell phone from the back pocket of her jeans. She put the phone up to her ear, and started talking.

Simon (Clary's obnoxious best friend and Isabelle's boyfriend) run towards Clary. He was about to accidentally step on Clary's injured ankle when I jumped at him and pushed him away.

"Calm down dude! Like, I know she's your girlfriend and all, but she's been my best friend since before we could walk. You don't have to be jealous. I love Izzy." Simon said and quickly grinned at Izzy who had already finished her phone call and was now paying close attention. Simon returned his gaze at me.

"By the angel. You asshat can't really believe I'm jealous of YOU, right? I just did that because you, Sir Simon the Great Stupid Idiot, were about to step on Clary's injured-probably-broken ankle!"

"Jace, calm down. It's fine. Simon didn't know about my ankle." Clary replied and looked at me straight in the eye, as if I was a child being scolded.

"Okay, okay, I won't be rude to Simon. Any more requests, my queen?" I asked as I bowed in front of her. A smile plastered on my face when she giggled.

I knew Clary was going to say something back, as silly as what I had said, when sparkles appeared in the middle of the room.

"What the…?"Simon exclaimed. Suddenly Magnus and Alec came out of the cloud of sparkles, and with a snap of Magnus' fingers, the glitter disappeared.

"A big entrance ever when we are having a situation, Magnus?" I said. Alec looked puzzled.

"What do you want? What situation?" Alec asked. There was a scream. Clary was crying. I ran towards her, so comfort her. When I looked up, everyone was staring at us, and Alec was standing next to us.

"What was that all about?" Alec asked.

**_THANKS FOR READING! REVEW PLEASE!- XOXO,LUV,3 VIKKIB_**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO **

***jace pov***

"I think Clary broke her ankle" Jace said. "What were you two exactly doing?" Magnus asked.

"And here, in the training room? Get a room, you two!" Alec exclaimed. I felt myself blush. I bet I was as red as a tomato.

"We were just training; climbing. Clary fell and her ankle started hurting. Then we called you. So please, can we discuss out sex lives later, because my girlfriend's in pain, and I don't like it." Jace said.

"Okay, Jace, Clary. I still don't believe you two. But, Jace, take Clary to your room. I assume she can't walk." Magnus said.

"You assume right" Jace answered as he picked me up, bridal style. I put my arms around his neck, and he started walking towards his room.

"I'll be there shortly!" Magnus yelled.

My room is at the end of the hallway, but for some reason, Magnus asked Jace to take me to his. I assume for motives of extra space, since Jace's room is clearly larger and neater than mine.

We didn't talk as Jace carried me there, but we locked gazes. I could clearly see, in his golden eyes, that he was really worried about me.

When we got to my room, I gently laid Clary on my bed, and as I was going to leave to go get Magnus, she pulled me towards her. I lied down in my bed, next to her. She turned around so that she was facing me. She pulled me closer, making every part of our bodies touch, and started kissing me. I seriously thought about returning the kiss, bit I remembered about her ankle, so I pulled away.

"Clary, no. I know is hard to keep your hands off my perfect body, but no." I said to her.

Her eyes were staring into mine now, and she looked stubborn. "Why not?" She asked with the most innocent, but yet demanding and confident voice she had.

"You are hurt…"I said, trying to resist her.

"Yes." She said. "My ankle is down there," she said pointing at it "but my mouth is up here…" she said, laying a finger on her lips.

That was it. She sure had convinced me enough to start kissing again. She parted her lips, like she was trying to capture me. She slid her hands inside my shirt, and I took it off. Somehow, Clary had made her way on top of me. Her hands were on my body, moving slowly upwards. I-we were both enjoying this. I started to push her shirt up, and she helped me, almost taking it off.

I think even she had forgotten about her ankle, when we both heard someone clearing his throat. We pulled away, and I quickly put my shirt on while she tugged her own down. Magnus, Isabelle, Simon and Alec were all standing in the doorway, all looking disturbed but Magnus. I heard Isabelle whisper something that sounded like 'awkward' to Simon.

"Go do something" Magnus said to them. Once they all left, only Clary, Magnus and I were left. "Already feeling better, biscuit?" he asked Clary.

"How is it that you are the only one of them that doesn't look like his head is going to explode or is going to faint?" I asked Magnus.

"Jace, I am more than 300 years old. I have seen the way Herondales react to beautiful girls before, so this is no surprise to me. Now, would you mind leaving?"

"WHAT? YOU ARE A CRAZY WARLOCK IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LEAVE CLARY!" I yelled at him.

"Jace, calm down. No need to overreact. I have my reasons to ask you to…" "And just what are those reasons?" I cut Magnus off.

"I have two very good ones indeed. My first reason is that clearly I can't trust you and Clary in a room that has a bed in it. My second reason is that I need her to pay attention instead of just staring at you."

I looked at Clary. She was staring at me like she was in her little own world inside her head. "Okay then. I'll leave, but I'll be back in a while" I said. Then I turned to her, softly kissed her on the lips, surprised that she came out of her little world to kiss me back, then walked towards the door and closed it behind me.

_**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**XOXO, LUV, 3- VIKKIB**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_***clary pov***_

I was looking at Jace. He was so gorgeous. He was brave and kind and strong and sweet and a little… okay, A LOT sarcastic. He was still my golden god. I loved him with my heart and soul, and would not hesitate on dying for him. We had been together for what now? A little less than a year?

How could HE like a girl like ME? I mean, he was absolutely gorgeous and… Wait. What? Magnus told Jace to leave! Oh my god. He must be crazy if he thinks Jace will obey. But… WHAT?!

Jace just got up! OMG what is he doing… he cut of my thoughts with a soft, sweet kiss on the lips, which I am now returning.

When I left my room, I went to the bathroom of the training room. Luckily, Maryse makes us keep a spare change of clothes in there. Since we were training, a shower wouldn't be bad.

After I took a long, hot shower, and changed into my spare clothing, I decided I wanted to do something special with Clary. I went downstairs, to the kitchen. I grabbed one of our picnic baskets, and went straight into the pantry, where I found fruit, cookies, muffins, and biscuits. Then I peeked into the fridge, and took 2 bottles of orange juice. I went to a closet, and found a blanket.

I headed straight to the destination where our romantic picnic would be at. I went into the greenhouse, and found the spot where Clary and I had our first picnic and first kiss. Then I put everything down and set it up. When I was done, I checked my watch. 9:36 pm. Clary and Magnus should be done, since they'd been there for two hours.

When I got to my room, the door was closed, but there was no sounds coming from the inside. I decided to go in. To my surprise, Clary was alone. She was peacefully sleeping on my bed. Now she really looked like an angel. Wait… there was a post-it on the nightstand.

Jace:

Her ankle is okay, but I would recommend

not moving it much in the next day.

She is exhausted. Don't wake her up; rest

is good for her.

-Magnus Bane

I decided to just lie down next to her until she woke up. I was playing with a strand of her hair, when I dozed off, and fell asleep.

_**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVEW! XOXO, LUV, 3- VIKKIB**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So in this chapter, there will be Clace! My fav! Too much chit-chat. Let's get to the chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

_CHAPTER 4-Clary's pint of view_

When I woke up, I was still at Jace's room. I think two or three hours had gone by since I fell asleep. Suddenly I felt extra weight on the other side of the bed. When I turned around, I saw Jace sleeping next to me. He must have felt something, because he opened his eyelids slowly.

"Sorry to wake you up." I said as I softly kissed him on his cheek.

"It's okay. Are you hungry?" Jace asked, clearly still half asleep.

"Just a bit" I answered. Suddenly, he sat up, and pulled me up with him.

"Come on. Let's have dinner." He said. I checked my watch.

"Jace it's 11:36. Don't you think it is a little late for dinner?" I asked.

"It is never late to have dinner with you." He answered, as a crooked smile made its way to his face, his eyes on mine.

"Okay. Let's go." I said.

"Can you walk?" he asked, looking at my ankle.

"Yeah, I think I can." I answered as I got up, off the bed. He stood up next to me, and slipped his hand in mine, intertwining fingers.

"That's my girl" he said softly into my ear. He pulled me along with him as he walked along a familiar hallway. I think I had been here before. Then I suddenly remembered.

"Jace, why are we going to the greenhouse?" I asked, confused.

"You'll see. Have you noticed that we have never been on a date before? I mean, like a date in which we weren't going to kill something or get killed by something?" He answered calmly. He was clearly hiding his true feelings. When I looked into his eyes, I saw happiness and excitement.

I was really excited to finally have a proper date with Clary, though I tried to hide it. She looked surprised at my response. I grabbed Clary by the wrist, and took her towards the basket and blanket I had left earlier. We were right in front of the midnight bloomers, the flowers that bloomed only at midnight; these were the ones I had showed to Clary almost a year ago. I showed that to her before we met Valentine. Before we thought we were brother and sister, before Sebastian.

-25 MINUTES LATER-

"What are you thinking about?" Clary asked sweetly. We were lying down on the blanket and she was resting her head on my chest. We had already finished with all the food.

I decided to actually tell her what I was thinking about. "We haven't heard of Jonat-Sebastian in a long time. Do you think he's planning something?"

"Oh. I actually try not to think about it" she said, clearly disturbed by my question "but I think he's just taking a break. I think he's weak." she says like she's trying to reassure herself.

"Okay then." I say. I check my watch. 11:59. I grab Clary by her wrists once again, and pull both of us up.

"Jace! I was comfortable!" she said- half yelled at me. She looked cute when she was pissed off. She always looked cute…

"Shhh," I reply, as I pull a finger up to my lips. I did not want to wake Isabelle up. She gets all cranky when she doesn't get her "beauty sleep".

Then I turn Clary around, like I did on her birthday, almost a year ago. The midnight bloomers were just blooming then. They were beautiful. Clary and I both turn so we are facing each other. Then I grab her by the waist and pull her closer, her lips towards mine.

At first it was a gentle sweet kiss, but then it turned more passionate. She was pulling my hair through her hands, and I was moving my hands slowly through her body. Then I started to tug her shirt up, when she surprised me by pulling away.

"Jace, not here." She whispered into my ear. "let's go to mine" she said. I nodded, picked her up bridal style and started towards her room.

"I can walk. And you are forgetting the basket and blanket." She said.

"I'll get that later, and, I like carrying you around, even though you don't let me do it during the day" I replied.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She said as I laid her on her bed.

I started kissing her, and she parted her lips, allowing my tongue in. She started pulling my shirt off, and I just yanked it off, ripping the material, and threw it across the room. Next her shirt was lying on the floor. We worked our way, until nothing separated us.

**Hope all of you liked this! Please review! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Thanks for checking this out! Hope you enjoy, and please review!**_

CHAPTER 5- Clary's point of view

I woke up at 12: 05 am. Jace was still in bed, next to me. Our clothes were still all on the floor.

"Morning babe," Jace said. Ugh. He can be really cheesy sometimes. "Want some breakfast?" he asked.

"Morning, Jace. And yeah, I'm up for breakfast as soon as I finish my shower." I answered, already pulling myself up, using the sheets of my bed to cover my naked body.

"May I have the honor of joining you in such complicated- yet enjoyable task?" he asks, making a British accent. I giggle.

"Not today." I say. "Sorry. I really want some of those pancakes that you make" I reply, licking my lips.

"Okay, tomorrow then. I'll go make the pancakes." He says, as he gets up, quickly kisses me, and heads out the door –to his room, I suppose.

Then I get in the shower. I really hope my hair will finally settle down after combing it today. Curls can be such a pain sometimes. I open the hot water, and as I apply shampoo, I start singing this song from a band that Izzy likes. One direction… or was it two?

…And I would carry you over

Fire and water for your love

And I will pull you closer,

Hope your heart is strong enough

When the night is coming down on us

We will find our way through the dark…

When I finish de- tangling my hair, I get out of the shower. I dry myself off, and comb my hair, which seems to be really frizzy today. I decide to put it in a fishtail braid, to decrease the frizz as much as I can.

I get dressed with a pair of white jean shorts, and a navy blue- striped halter top, which I got from Old Navy. I want to wear flats, but I have none that match, so I have only one option left. The only ones are a pair of navy blue 4 inch heels with a little glitter on the sides. Magnus and Isabelle would be proud if they saw that I actually learned how to mix and match because of them.

I half walk, half stumble down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I almost smacked my face against the ground, stupid heels. I walk into the kitchen, and Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon and Jace are there.

Isabelle and Magnus look at me, then at each other, and back at me. Isabelle and Magnus come towards me.

"I am glad you finally learned how to get dressed, Clary." Isabelle says, looking at my heels.

"Biscuit, even though I agree with dear Isabelle, I think you shouldn't be wearing heels after yesterday." Magnus says, looking worried.

"That's okay, Mags. My ankle doesn't hurt anymore." I answer. This was part true. It was stinging a bit, but still. It surely didn't hurt as bad as yesterday.

"Did Jace have something to do with this?" Magnus asked, looking from Jace to me.

"Maybe," Jace and I say at the same time. I giggled.

***Jace's POV***

I am making chocolate chip pancakes for my beautiful girlfriend. When Clary walks into the kitchen I am surprised. For once- not that I'm complaining- she's not wearing just leggings and a long old shirt. She indeed looks beautiful- more beautiful than usual.

She is wearing a navy and white halter top that Jocelyn got her from Old Navy. She is also wearing white jean shorts, and she is wearing navy blue… heels! What? Clary hates heels!

Magnus and Isabelle are talking with Clary as I serve her favorite pancakes for her. I place it on the table. "Clary, I made you breakfast." I say. She walks towards me, looks at her pancakes and kisses me.

"Thank you, Blondie." She says giggling. Then she sits, and happily digs into her pancakes.

"Should I start calling you Red, then? Or maybe Shorty." I say back to her. Uh-oh. I realize that I shouldn't have said that. She hates her red messy beautiful curls. She also has always thought she was too short. Her face is now showing anger. She looks away from me, and she keeps eating. "Sorry baby, I didn't mean that" I apologize, as I sit by her and steal a kiss.

"That's okay. But now, you have to… you have to make breakfast for me for the rest of the week." She says. Then she kisses me back, and starts humming a song. Isabelle seems happy as she hears Clary sing.

_**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this! Please review guys! I 3 all of u!- **__**vikkib**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! So thanks for reading this, and please review! Remember, that I unluckily do not own TMI, or any of the lyrics to the 1D songs. Read on!**_

_**CHAPTER 6- ISABELLE'S POINT OF VIEW**_

Clary starts humming a song, and first I don't realize what song it is. Then, it clicks in my head. She is humming Strong, by my favorite band. I suddenly remember what I needed to tell her.

"Clary, we are going to the One Direction concert, and yes, you ARE coming." I say. Then Clary surprises me, big time.

"Okay then. I wanna see Louis, Zayn, Liam, Harry and Niall." She says. "This is the WWA tour, right?"

"Yeah, Clary. It is the Were We Are tour. I am glad that you didn't argue, and that you even know their names!" I say towards her.

"I am coming too then." Jace says, as if matter-of-factly.

"What? Why? Since when do you like them?" Clary and I ask at the same time.

"I don't like them. They are quite annoying." He replies.

"I agree with that." Simon says. I had forgotten that he was in the kitchen.

"Then why, Jace?" Clary asks her boyfriend.

"Because I don't want my girl to go off to meet some 7 'cute' Australian guys." He answers.

"Four things, Jace. First, they **are cute**. Then, they are not Australian, they are British, and Niall Irish. Third, they are not 7, but 5, and last but not least, you well know that Clary is only coming because of me." I say.

"Izzy, you forgot the very important fact that I love Jace with all my heart and soul, and I only have eyes for him." Clary says.

"Thanks, babe." Jace says and kisses her. Clary pulls away for just one second.

"Cheesy" she says, and leans back in to keep on kissing him.

"Do we all have to watch this horror show, and puke afterwards? I really don't like watching my best friend kiss a guy like you" Simon comments.

"Oh, shut up Si." Clary says, and signals me to go kiss Simon. I do it. It's not like I'm going to refuse it.

*Clary's point of view*

Today is the day of the concert. Isabelle has kidnapped me, and she is dressing me.

"Izzy, do I need to wear this little black dress and 6 inch heels to a concert?" I ask, hoping that she will let me change to something that shows less skin, and some shoes I can actually walk in.

"Yes, you do. It's for them. Haven't you heard _**Little black dress**_ yet?" she replies.

"No, I haven't. Should I?" I say.

"Yes, you should." She says as she moves to the stereo and plugs in her pink IPhone 5C. Suddenly music fills the room, and Izzy sings along with it. I sing the parts I know.

_I wanna see the way you move for me baby,_

_I wanna see the way you move for me baby, _

_I wanna see the way you move for me…_

Finally, the song ends, and another one that I actually know starts playing.

_Front pages, all your pictures_

_They make you look so small,_

_How could someone not miss you at all…_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_I never would mistreat you,_

_Oh, I'm not a criminal,_

_I'd speak a different language,_

_And I'd still hear your call._

_Diana,_

_Let me be the one to,_

_Light a fire inside those eyes…_

Once Isabelle dressed me, she starts with my make-up. I try to get away, but, as expected she is faster. About 30 minutes later, we are ready to go. The three of us (Izzy, Maia, and me) head off to the concert, once I convince Jace not to come.

_**Thanks so much for reading! For those of you who don't like 1D, it's most likely I am not going to mention them again. In the next chapter, something unexpected will happen. Please review! Remember that I 3 all of you- **__**vikkib**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! Thanks for stopping by! Okay, so in this chapter, the unexpected thing will happen, and I'm pretty sure all of you know what it is. Please review, and read on!**_

_**CHAPTER 7- CLARY'S POINT OF VIEW**_

_***two days later***_

I feel nausea when I wake up, and run to the restroom. Jace follows me in, and holds up my hair and rubs my back as I have my dinner make its way out of my stomach.

"You okay?" he asks me as I get up and wash my mouth to get the horrible taste out. Even though he just came out of bed, you can clearly see the concern in his eyes.

"Yeah. It must have been the food, if you can even call it food, that Izzy made for us yesterday night." I said, trying to get the image of that dreadful brown-greenish soup Isabelle made.

"If you think so. I'm going to have breakfast now. Do you want something?" Jace asked.

"I guess I'll skip on that one. I'm still tired. I'm going back to bed for a while. Wake me if I sleep more than two more hours." I tell him. He walks towards the door, though he still looks worried.

"Okay. You tell me if you don't feel well again or something. Alec and I are going demon hunting this afternoon, so I'll wake you before I leave." He said, and walked out of the room.

I heard his footsteps farther and farther away in the hallway. I tied my hair up, in a bun, and I jumped back in the bed. Before I drifted off, I was thinking. I have had that terrible soup before, and nothing happened. I guess I just have a sensible stomach.

_***clary's POV***_

Jace woke me up, and told me he was going with Alec, but not before saying that if I felt sick again, I had to call him. He said Magnus was at the Institute too.

About ten minutes later, I went to the kitchen, where I made myself an omelet. As I was on my last bite, Isabelle walked in.

"Izzy, I need to talk to you." I said. She nodded.

"Sure, Clary. Whatever you need." She said as she pulled me by my wrist, up to her room. She closed the door behind her, and we both sat on the bed.

"What's up? If Jace did something, tell me, and I swear I'll kill him!" she exclaimed. I was really glad to have a friend like her, though I admit she's a little of a drama queen.

"Well…" I think this is going to get awkward. "Today I woke up with nausea, and"

A barrage of questions came out of her mouth ."OMG! I think you are pregnant! Wait, is your period late? Did you tell Jace yet? Did you get an ultrasound? Is it a boy or a girl? We need to tell Magnus! I'm going to tell him now!"

"No, wait Izzy." I said as I grabbed her by the wrist. "Yes, my period is late. No, I haven't told Jace because I didn't realize until now, and we are not even sure about it yet. So I guess I have to tell Magnus. He's more than 300 years old. He will know what to do." I said.

Izzy stopped, nodded, and calmed down. Then she grabbed my hand, and took me to the library, where Magnus was reading a spell book. Izzy closed the library's gigantic wooden doors, and Magnus looked up.

"What can I do for my favorite ladies?" Magnus asked, smiling.

"Clary needs to talk to you." Isabelle explained.

_**Thanks for reading1 hope you liked it! Please review and remember that I 3 all of you!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! Thanks for stopping by! Please review, and read on!**_

_Previously…_

_Izzy stopped, nodded, and calmed down. Then she grabbed my hand, and took me to the library, where Magnus was reading a spell book. Izzy closed the library's gigantic wooden doors, and Magnus looked up._

"_What can I do for my favorite ladies?" Magnus asked, smiling._

"_Clary needs to talk to you." Isabelle explained. _

_CHAPTER 8- CLARY'S POINT OF VIEW_

"Yes, you are pregnant. You are already 3 months." Magnus said, smiling. He had put a spell on me, so he could see the baby.

When Izzy and I told him, he made me take three pregnancy tests. When the three of them were positive, he decided to use his magic and check on the baby. Now, almost twenty minutes later, we were in my room, talking.

"Yay! I'm going to be an auntie! And you an uncle, Magnus! And Jace and you parents, Clary!" Isabelle said. With the mentioning of Jace, I started to feel scared.

"What is it, Biscuit?" Magnus asked me, concerned.

"I haven't told him yet, and I am kind of scared of what he will say, how he will react. You know?" I answered in a whisper.

"You know we are here for you." Isabelle and Magnus replied at the same time.

"I have to tell Simon now, and Alec. Then I'll tell Jace." I said. Simon and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, and Alec and I are pretty close now. I grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Hi, Simon." I said.

"Are you okay? You sound kind of weird." Simon responded.

"Yes, but I need to tell you something. Something important. Ugh I don't know how to say this. Simon, I am… pregnant." I said nervously.

"Congrats, Clary! You are going to be a great mother. Remember that I am here for you whenever you need me, okay? Well, I have to go, because I'm starving. So bye, and call me if you need anything." He said.

"Thanks Si. You are the best friend I could ever have." I said.

"Now, I need to call Alec." I announced, as I dialed Alec's number this time.

"Clary?" he asked, confused. I never called him, unless it was an absolute emergency. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just need to talk to you. Well, I'm pregnant." I told him I said as quickly as I could.

"That's great! Have you told Jace yet?" He asked.

"Here's the thing Alec. I am scared of how he will react. So can you meet me at Central Park in ten minutes, and you can stop him if he tries something… stupid?" I ask.

"Sure. Meet u there in 10." He said, and I hanged up.

I changed into jeans and a lime green shirt, and threw my white converse on. I tried to put my hair into a ponytail, but it didn't look nice, so I let it down.

***clary's POV***

***About 7-8 minutes later***

__I was waiting, sitting on a bench, when I saw Jace and Alec walking towards me. I got up, and Jace saw me. Jace ran towards me and hugged me. I hugged him back. Then I hugged Alec.

"Alec said you had to tell me something. What is it? You know that you can tell me anything, right?" Jace said, looking straight into my eyes.

"Yes. I know. Well, I have to tell you that… I'm pregnant. I'm three months. Magnus checked me and our baby, and he said that he or she was completely healthy. I understand if you never want to see me again." I said quickly, as a tear escaped my eye, inn the thought of Jace leaving me.

He looked astonished. When he saw the tear, he caught it with his finger, and put it to his eye.

"Clary, you are telling me that I am going to be a dad, and that we are going to have our own family, and you offer to leave forever? I love you, and I love this baby, with all my heart. I swear I'm going to care for you two, and protect you until I die." He responded, and then leaned in and kissed me as he places his hand in my stomach, where a little bump was starting to show. I suddenly start crying.

"What's wrong, Clary?" Jace asks.

"It's just that I expected for you to leave me, but you are so supportive, and I love you." I answered between sobs. He hugged me until I calmed down.

"Who else knows?" he asked curiously.

"I told Izzy first, and Magnus. I called Simon, and Alec. So I guess just them." I said.

"You told your vampire best friend before me? Ouch." he said, placing a hand over his 'broken' heart. I took his hand and kissed it.

"I was nervous about how you would react, and I was freaking out. Sorry, but I have always told Simon everything, and he tends to be understanding and a really good listener." I explained.

"Let's go back to the Institute." Alec said. I had forgotten that he was there, but then I looked at him, nodded, and started walking.

_**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review, and tell me if you want Jace to propose before or after the baby is born, if you want the newest Herondale to be a boy or a girl, and what name you would like!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! Thanks for stopping by, and please review! I am a little out of ideas so tell me what should happen next!**_

_**CHAPTER 9- CLARY'S POV**_

After we walked back to the institute, Jace went to take a shower, so I had a little time to think. I was lying on my bed, and making a list on my sketchpad.

Simon

Izzy

Alec & Magnus

Mom & Luke

Maryse & Robert

Maia & Jordan

_I still had to tell a lot of people about our baby, and I figured that Maia and Jordan would be the easiest to tell. Maryse and Robert wouldn't be that hard, because they will be really happy for us, and I'm sure that Luke will be too. The thing is Jocelyn, my mom. It took me a long time to convince her to let me live at the institute, and when she finally let me, she made sure that mine and Jace's room were at least two hallways away. How is she going to react when she learns the truth? I am 17, pregnant and not married. She is going to be so mad._

"Hey, babe. What are you doing?" Said a voice as he put his arms around me and kissed my cheek. Or should I say my favorite voice in the whole universe. I turned around and kissed MY golden boy.

"Thinking." I said. "Hey!" I exclaimed as he stole my sketchpad.

"What is this list?" he asked curiously.

"It's about the people I haven't told about the baby" I shrugged.

"You mean about the people _**we **_haven't told about _**our **_baby?" he replied, lifting an eyebrow, which I always wanted to be able to do.

"That works too." I said, and kissed him once more. "But telling mom will be hard. Remember when I tried for her to let me live here?" I asked

"Oh yeah, I remember. I did most of the fighting. Don't worry. How about we call all, Jocelyn, Luke, Maia, Jordan and we tell them all when Maryse and Robert are there too? That way she will not start yelling at you or something. And, of course, I will be there with you in every step of the way." He said as he tucked me into bed, and kissed me goodnight.

He started walking towards the door. "Thanks. Wait, will you stay with me tonight?" I asked

He turned around, clearly glad that I asked, and turned off the lights.

"Sure thing." He said as he climbed in the bed, and put his arms around me.

"I love you" I said,

"I love you too" he said, and we both drifted off into a tranquil sleep.

_**Hope all of you liked this! Please review and tell me what should happen next!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! Thanks for stopping by! Please review!**_

_**I want to thank **__**Eman eaton**__** for being the first review on chapter eight. Thank you so much for your help, and I really like your idea.**_

_CHAPTER 10- CLARY'S POV_

I woke up to soft lips kissing me. I knew exactly who it was. I slowly opened my eyes, looking at the most beautiful guy in the planet. No, the Universe.

"Good morning." I said, groggily.

"Hi beautiful. Sorry to wake you." He answered, and it was obvious that he had been up for a while now.

"That's ok. What time is it?" I asked as I sat up.

"It's 9:32. We should call Jocelyn and Luke and ask them to come for dinner." He said. I tensed. I wasn't looking forward to telling my overprotective mother the news. "Don't stress. It will be alright." He reassured me.

"Ok." I said.

"Are you craving something today?" he asked me.

"Mmm… maybe some of your delicious pancakes?" I half asked.

"Pancakes coming up, with chocolate chips, just like you like them." He said and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I lied as I felt the morning sickness kick in. I just don't want him to worry.

" 'kay" he said, as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

_***jace's pov***_

I half ran, half jumped down the stairs, towards the kitchen. When I got there, Isabelle, Magnus and Alec were there. Isabelle was excitedly talking to Magnus about how they were taking Clary shopping , and Alec seemed bored to death.

"Jace, where is Clary? We're going shopping today!" Isabelle said.

"She's upstairs, taking a shower." I said, as I started making pancakes, for the second time in the week. Not that it bothered me.

Clary walked in the kitchen with perfect timing, just as I served her pancakes on a white plate.

"We are going shopping, and you are coming." Isabelle said as fast as she could.

"Can't today. We're telling the rest." Clary said, with her mouth half full of pancakes. Nobody had to ask what she meant.

"Actually, I think it would be good for you to go. You know, take your head off things; the stress is not good for you, or the baby." I said, and she stared at me. I swear, if looks could kill, I would be dead right now.

She swallowed her food. "Jace, who's side are you on?" she asked angrily. Mental note: think before talking.

"Jace said yes. You are coming. No _buts _or _ifs_." Isabelle said happily but firmly.

Clary knew that she couldn't do anything about it. I saw it in her eyes. If there is something that all of us know, is that when Izzy wants something, she gets it.

"Alright. But if I come, Jace does too." She said, clearly annoyed over the fact of going shopping.

"In that case, I'll call Si, so he can come too. And, Alec, you are coming" Izzy said

"Alright." Alec said. I was surprised that he gave in that easily.

Isabelle dialed the bloodsucker's number as she high- fived Magnus. Clary kept on eating, and angrily glanced at me every once in a while.

"Don't eat all of it. It is too much." Alec told Clary in a brotherly way.

"I'm pregnant, Alec" she answered, as she kept eating, until the last bite.

"We're going shopping!" Izzy yelled into the phone.

_**Hope all of you liked this! Please review and tell me what Jocelyn's reaction should be!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! So this chapter will be all about the shopping trip. I am a shopaholic, so I will enjoy writing this. IF BY ANY CHANCE I MENTION ANY BRANDS, I AM NOT ADVERTISING. IT IS PROBABLY THE FIRST THING THAT CAME TO MY HEAD, BECAUSE I PREFER USING MY TIME TO WRITE THE ACTUAL STORY INSTEAD OF MAKING UP THE NAME OF A NEW BRAND. 'kay guys, now that we got that out of the way, enjoy. Don't forget to review, and read on!**_

_CHAPTER 11- CLARY'S POV_

Isabelle put the phone down. "Clary and I are going to get ready. If she screams, don't worry. She'll be okay." She says as I shoot Jace an angry look that he will never forget. She grabs my wrist and half drags me upstairs. Once we get to my bedroom, she goes into my closet.

"No heels." I say. Isabelle is capable of making me wear heels every day for a year. I am not gonna let this happen anymore, or at least for the next 6 months.

When Izzy starts to contradict me, I say the first thing that comes to my head. "I'm pregnant. You'll understand when this happens to you with Simon." I say. She blushes, and turns almost as red as my hair. The next few minutes are filled with an awkward silence. Meanwhile, I decide to text my mom and ask her to come at 7 for dinner.

"Alright." Izzy says, as she lays my outfit on my bed. The outfit consists of an emerald green shirt, that matches my eyes, and a mini skirt (which is more mini than skirt,) and the shoes are silver flat sandals, which are ok.

I am about to complain about the length of the skirt when Izzy says "You change, and come to my room as soon as you are done. No outfit modifications." She sounded pretty serious, and scary. I guess I'll wear this and not complain for once. I know just how stubborn I am.

As soon as she leaves, I quickly change. In about 5 minutes, I am knocking on her door. She yells for me to come in. When I open the door, I see her in a tight black dress, a leather jacket, 6 inch black leather books, and her makeup perfectly done.

"Sit" she commands, as she opens her makeup cabinet. She covers all the mirrors, so I can't see 'her art' as she says, until she's completely done with me. I obediently sit, and wait.

"Let the torture begin.' I mutter, but Izzy somehow can hear exactly what I said.

"Shut up or I'll be eye lining your bottom waterline as well as the top." she threatens.

"You're doing it anyways." I say.

"True." She answers, and we both burst out laughing. She shushes me. "Let's start." She says as she grabs concealer.

_I hate makeup._ I think as she applies the product all over my face.

"Done!" Izzy exclaims ten minutes later, and spins the chair I'm sitting on. "Sit still, I'm admiring my artwork!" She says. Then she uncovers the mirror right in front of me.

Of course, Izzy had done an amazing job. I looked like a princess, and my eyes were shining. She had also pinned my hair up, and apparently curled it too.

"Let's go. The boys are waiting." She says, grabbing my wrist once again, and dragging me downstairs, where an open mouthed Simon and Jace waited for us. Next to them, a bored Alec and an approving looking Magnus were standing.

"You look beautiful," Jace said to me. "But it is missing a little thing." He said

"Don't you dare touch my art, Jace Herondale." Izzy said.

"Too late." Jace said, and he pulled the pins out of my hair, and fixed it around my shoulders. I blushed, remembering about how he did the same the first time we went to a party together.

"Ready to go?" Jace and Simon said at the same time.

"Don't steal my lines. Bloodsucker." Jace said, and I hit him on his shoulder.

"It's Simon!" Izzy yelled.

"Thanks, Belle. You are the best girlfriend ever." Simon said to Isabelle, and he kissed her. Jace made gagging noises. I hit him again

I think it is sweet that Si has a nickname for Izzy, that only he can call her. It's like only Jace is allowed to call me Clare- bear, and although I'm not technically 'allowed' to, I call Jace Jacey.

"Okay kids, let's go." Magnus said as he walked towards the door.

"I'm not a kid!" Jace yelled at Magnus.

"I'm more than three hundred years old. Therefore, compared to me, I am sorry to inform you Mr. Herondale that you are a kid." Magnus said sarcastically.

Jace was about to snap at him, but I made him calm down.

To lighten the mood, Alec asked "What are we riding in, anyway?" Magnus snapped his fingers, and a really stylish car appeared. I don't know what kind of car it was, but I'm sure that Simon would know.

"How are we all gonna fit here?" Simon asks confused, as he admires the vehicle.

"I put a spell on it, Steven. You see," Magnus says proudly. "this can fit as many people as we want."

"It's Simon!" everyone, including Jace, yelled at Magnus.

"Sorry, Stewart. I better learn your name soon. After all, in 100 years or so, we will be the only ones left." Magnus said.

Simon looked really annoyed, but he didn't say anything.

"Let's just go. **Okay?"** I said.

"**Okay." **Jace responded, and we all climbed into the car.

_**I hope all of you liked this chapter! Next will be about the shopping trip, and chapter 13 will be about dinner with Jocelyn, Luke, Robert, and Maryse. For those of you who like The Fault In Our Stars by John Green, I made a reference to it in paragraph 34-35. Please review, and tell me what you thought of this chapter, what Jocelyn's reaction should be, and what names you like for the baby. I don't know yet if it is a baby girl or a boy, but we'll see. Thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys! Thanks for stopping by! Okay, so in this chapter, you will see everyone's reaction to Clary and Jace's news. Hope you like it! Review please!**_

_CHAPTER 12- CLARY'S POINT OF VIEW_

I am exhausted. I am literally resting on top of Jace, and we are in the car, driving back to the Institute.

"So who is coming to the dinner?" Izzy asked. She was sitting by Simon, in the back seat with us.

"I don't know, and I don't care. I am exhausted. I want to sleep." I said.

"Maia and Jordan canceled. So it's going to be us, Maryse and Robert, and Luke and Jocelyn." Jace said.

"Alright." Izzy said to Jace. Then she started talking to me. "I don't get it why you are so tired. We only went to like 10 stores. That's it. You are like totally exaggerating." Izzy said.

"Izzy, 10 stores is a lot. My feet hurt. I am tired and hungry too. I don't know why you made me buy all of that baby stuff. We have like a thousand bags now, and I'm not gonna carry that to my bedroom." I said.

"Oh, don't worry. I will. You can't expect for me to let you carry that, or anything heavy, for the next 6 months." Jace said grinning. I hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" he said.

I almost fell asleep in what was left of the car ride. When we arrived, Alec helped me out while Jace carried the bags.

"I don't need help. I am not three or a hundred years old." I told Alec. I am only three months pregnant. If it is like this now, I don't want to know what it will be like when I am 7 or 8 months.

"Oh, shush." Alec said.

When we went inside, we were surprised by seeing Jocelyn and Luke talking to Maryse and Robert. They all looked at Jace, and then at me. Jace tried to hide the bags, but my mom was, surprisingly, too quick for him.

"Clarissa Fray! What is going on here?" My mom half yelled at me.

I felt a tear escape my eye. "I… I… I have to…" I 'said'. I couldn't even talk now. What is wrong with me!

Luckily, Jace was there for me.

"Jocelyn, this is why we invited you to dinner. Why don't we go to the library and talk?" Jace said, with a very persuasive voice.

My mom only nodded. Then we started walking up the stairs. When we got to the library, we sat down.

"Clarissa, care to explain what you are doing with nearly ten bags of baby things?" Jocelyn said in her scary- calm voice.

I was about to say… well, try to say something, when Jace started talking.

"Well, this is not how we wanted to tell you, Jocelyn. This is not how we wanted to tell any of you. Clary is pregnant, and three months along. This baby is our new family, and we are going to love and protect him or her. I know you may think we are too young, and I do too. This baby is a surprise from Raziel, to us. But still, I don't want anything else in my life than your daughter and this baby. If you want to blame someone, blame me." He said, sounding extremely calm. The room was quiet.

Then Maryse, Robert and Luke started to congratulate us. But not mom. She was sitting there, thinking.

"Clary…" she said.

I already knew exactly what she would say. She would start screaming about how we are too young, and how she knew it from the beginning that Jace was a bad influence. I felt my face turn red, and the tears running down my cheeks.

Then I felt Jocelyn hug me. She didn't say anything, until I had kinda stopped sobbing. Then she pulled away, and sat next to me, holding my hand.

"Now, Clary. Stop crying. Stress is bad for the baby." She said with a smile. "Congratulations you two. I do think you are too young, but I also think that you two love each other enough to have your own family. Clary, the thing is that I can't even think of you, my baby, growing up. But there is one thing that does hurt me. How is it that Simon knew about this before I did?" Once she said that, I could smile. Everyone laughed at the last statement, while we hugged each other.

Then she surprised me by pulling Jace inn for a hug too.

"You hurt my daughter and I'll kill you." She said, loud enough for the whole room to hear. Jace chuckled.

"Oh, Jocelyn. We both know that Clary is completely capable of that on her own." He said, with a smirk.

Once everything was calm again, we had dinner. Isabelle offered to cook, but luckily, Maryse had made chicken with rice.

_*once everyone left*_

Jace and I were in my room. We were in bed, and about to go to sleep. Suddenly, he tensed all over. I knew he was going to tell me something, but he didn't know how.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No. Not at all. It's just that… I've been thinking." He said.

Did he finally realize that I'm not good enough for him? I asked myself. I started to freak out.

He took a deep breath, and then continued. "Well, I wanted to ask you if you would want to… if you would want to move in with me." He said it really fast, and he was sweating.

"Yes." I said, and I kissed him goodnight, as he turned off the light.

_**Thanks for reading! Hope all of you liked this! Please review and tell me if you want the baby to be a girl or a boy, and give me names! Also, please tell me if you want me to keep writing the story like this, or if you want me to skip a couple of months until the most interesting part (in my opinion, even though it is not that far away) of this story! Oh, and when I reach chapter 20, I won't upload until I get at least (let's be nice. I love to write.) 3 reviews. Please review, because I love to hear from you guys, and If you give me a really good review (when I say really good, I mean helpful and not like all positive because I know there are a lot of things to fix in my story) then I'll give you a shoutout. Love, and keep reading!(and writing too ;) lol)**_


	13. Note

**hi guys! So if you are wondering why I haven't posted in like a month or so, it's because I'm in that moment if my life when I think(or realize) that my story sucks and that I should stop writing. Tell me what u think...**

**Anyways if I do decide to keep writing, tell me what the baby's name should be, and if it should be a girl or a boy. Also tell me if you want me to write like in a sequence(like I'm doing now) or if you want me to do a time lapse to the most interesting part, in my opinion...**

**sorry if u thought that this was a real chapter. Give me ideas please. Thanks for reading.**

**ill try to post more often...**

**xoxo, luv, vikki**


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys. I'm sorry that I haven posted a chapter in sooooo long. I think I'm gonna give this story another try. I'm gonna try to go until the end, though I have another story ideas that I'm dying to write. Hope you like this, even though it's kinda short. Review please!

~a month after the last time I wrote ;) ~

"How much longer?" I asked for the tenth time in five minutes.

"Not much. About 5 more minutes. You are gonna love this, Clary." Jace answered.

He had a 'surprise' for me. I couldn't wait to see it, even though I kinda had an idea of what it was. I was blindfolded with one of the scarves I got for Christmas last year, so I couldn't see a thing. The car stopped.

"Here we are" he said.

He got out, came to my side and opened the door for me. He helped me get out of the car(which I am actually thankful for because my back is starting to hurt.)

Then we walked inside a building, and he guided me, making sure that I wouldn't bump into anything.

"Okay. Are you ready?" He said, sounding excited once we had stopped walking.

"Yeah, I guess…" I said trying to sound less excited that what I actually was.

He took my scarf off my eyes and said "home, sweet home."

I gasped at the sight of a beautiful and we'll decorated living room, connected to a really fancy looking dining room. I couldn't resist it. I turned around, and kissed him.


End file.
